De Alas Y Corazones
by AmbarSnowykitten
Summary: Lo que había empezado como una simple amistad llega a convertirse en una obsesión para el escritor Bright Letters, quien desea estar en el corazón de la tierna y dulce Fluttershy desde que su relación amistosa comenzó. ¿Será esta una historia clásica de amor entre uno de los elementos de la armonía y un OC escritor? Posiblemente, pero mejor leanlo ustedes mismos.
1. I

**Primera Parte: Poesía, reinos e infancia (Inocencia)**

**I**

Como cualquier otro día normal, la capital de los pegasos: Cloudsdale estaba sumergida en su ajetreo natural. Cada pegaso tenía sus cosas por hacer, mientras que algunos otros solo contemplaban el hermoso panorama que la ciudad sobre las nubes ofrecía a sus habitantes. Dentro de estos últimos se encontraba un pequeño potrillo que estaba recostado en una nubecilla un poco más suave que las demás, misma que había estado ablandando casi desde el segundo en el que habían arribado a su nueva morada.

Su familia había salido recién esa tarde de la aún más ajetreada Manehattan en busca de nuevos aires y un ambiente más inspirador que una metrópoli; pero Bright Letters no veía el lado negativo de la gran ciudad, al fin y al cabo, las ventas de sus padres nunca fueron muy altas, pero siempre habían sido estables, proveyéndoles de una vida cómoda pero no muy lujosa. Después de todo, la práctica de la escritura en el nicho familiar había comenzado solo como un pasatiempo de la juventud de ambos de sus progenitores.

Su padre escribía fantasía, se pasaba los días y noches enteros imaginando mundos fantásticos con seres fenomenales con un estilo bastante diferente a los demás, haciendo gala de una imaginación sumamente vivida y expansiva, que parecía nunca tener fin. Su madre, por otro lado, se dedicaba más bien a la delicada arte de la poesía, que desentonaba bastante con su personalidad en la vida real.

-La razón por la que adoro la poesía- le contó su madre una vez, cuando el pequeño Bright la había cuestionado acerca de la elección de ese género de escritura- es porque me recuerda a mi infancia.- Vivir en una pequeña granja de poca notoriedad da cierto tipo de tranquilidad, ese tipo de tranquilidad que hace que analices tu ambiente y reflexiones acerca de este; nada, según sus propias palabras, le hacía recordar su infancia tanto como la poesía.

Por su parte, el prodigio Bright había comenzado a escribir magníficamente hacía dos años del presente; su estilo era una combinación entre ambos padres con un toque personal que le daba a sus no pocas obras una atracción imposible de resistir. Para rematar, el joven pegaso de color gris, con su melena café y ojos azul eléctrico ya tenía Cutie Mark: un libro abierto y una pluma, además de que detrás del libro tenía una nota musical, significado del cual aún no había logrado descubrir.

-_Si se supone que mi Cutie Mark representa en que soy bueno, ¿Cómo es que aún no se el significado completo?-_ se preguntaba Bright frecuentemente, y una vez más mientras estaba recostado en aquella peculiar nube, pensando en que haría ahora que estaba en Cloudsdale; mientras sus padres organizaban todo en la nueva casa.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando de repente empezó a oír voces acercándose a él, como no tenía interés de convivir con nadie, al menos de momento, se apresuró a esconderse dentro de la nube, y puesto que jamás había estado dentro de una nube sintió extraño, aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Empezó a oír las voces cada vez más cerca y se dio cuenta de que eran dos, y parecían jóvenes, y de potrillas. La curiosidad le gano y finalmente saco su cabeza un poco de la nube, observando a las dueñas de aquel par de voces.

-Solo digo que no deberías dejar que te traten así, Fluttershy.- decía una pegaso color cian, melena de los colores del arcoíris y aun sin CutieMark, que iba flotando sobre la segunda pony.- NO ESTA bien que te traten así- siguió con el rastro notable de un coraje pasado.

-Rainbow Dash, está bien que quieras ayudarme, pero sabes bien que no soy tan, bueno, tan tu como para hacer lo que tu propones.- dijo la otra pegaso, de una altura un poco mayor a la de su acompañante, con el cuerpo color amarillo, melena rosa larga que le cubría un ojo y, como la otra pegaso, sin CutieMark; que llevaba la cabeza baja, como si estuvieran regañándola.

Bright, se había quedado viendo a la pegaso cuyo nombre era Fluttershy. _"Wow, vaya que es bonita, pero parece algo, no sé, nerviosa. Quizás si permanezco aquí un momento más conozca la razón."_

-Lo único que propongo es que dejes claro quién eres para que no te vuelvan a molestar, no necesitas ser tan asombrosa como yo para hacer eso.- decía la pegaso cían, haciendo realce de sí misma.- O puedes conseguir unos cuantos amigos para que te cubran la espalda.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto Fluttershy, en tono un poco preocupado, lo que menos se le daba era hacer amigos- Pero si tú eres mi amiga.-

-Bueno si, lo soy.- contesto la pegaso, a la cual tal comentario le había tomado por sorpresa y la había hecho sonrojarse.- Pero yo me refiero a más amigos aparte de mí, es decir, ¿un amigo se te hace aceptable para vivir una vida?-

-De hecho si- contesto Fluttershy, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a la pegaso cian.

-PUES NO LO ES- grito en tono moderado esta última como respuesta. - En mi opinión, no hay un número máximo de amigos, pero sí debería haber uno mínimo. ¿Qué tal si lo mantenemos por ahora en 5 amigos como mínimo?- propuso Rainbow Dash, extendiendo su casco hacia Fluttershy.

Esta no estaba totalmente segura de querer aceptar el trato, pues sabia de las enormes dificultades que le costaba hacer amigos. Sin embargo, apenas había conocido a Rainbow aquella mañana, cuando esta le defendió de un grupo de inútiles que solían burlarse de ella, era increíble lo rápido que habían compaginado, tan solo verse supieron que eso no solo era un rescate, y pasaron el día hablando de cada una, terminando con el acuerdo recién propuesto. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Fluttershy extendió decidida su casco hacia el de Rainbow, sellando el trato.

Bright estaba viendo todo y perdiendo todo tipo de precaución que pudo haber tenido, salió de la nube poniéndose pecho a nubes, intentando que las pegasos no lo vieran, su color corporal lo ayudaba a camuflarse bastante pero su melena no le ofrecía la misma ventaja, por lo que temía bastante ser descubierto por las dos jóvenes pegasos a las que había estaba escuchando. Muy en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano el desentono del color de su melena le iba a costar la precaución que tomó desde que las vio venir, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea que de resultar bien le permitiría escapar de allí, aunque se perdería toda la siguiente conversación la cautela le dijo que quizá no era la mejor idea ser descubierto en aquella situación de manera que decidió dejar aquel lugar.

Comenzó a moverse, lento pero constante, en dirección a la esquina de la calle de manera que pudiera esconderse allí y tomar la calle paralela para entrar a su casa, pero el destino se la jugó en contra y la fuerza que parecía haberlo impulsado a un plan brillante solo lo había condenado a su peor temor cuando de repente escucho que la voz perteneciente a la pegaso de melena de arcoíris le decía a su acompañante.

-Vaya, que bien que te decidiste Fluttershy, y si queremos obtener todo el potencial de amistad en el menor tiempo será mejor que empecemos ahora mismo.- Miro a su alrededor y Bright inmediatamente sintió su mirada clavada en la nuca del potrillo que desesperadamente intento pasar a la normalidad, con resultados medianamente positivos.- Oh y creo que Celestia nos mandó buena suerte, mira por allá hay un potrillo que no había visto jamás, quizá sea nuevo por aquí. Es tu turno.- le dijo a la pegaso tímida, dándole un ligero empujón de ánimo, que solo abrumo a la pobre.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Fluttershy que ya había localizado al "enemigo" y se había puesto totalmente nerviosa.

-Porque yo lo encontré, Flutter- contesto la pony cian-. La que lo encuentra gana, y como yo gane a ti te toca hablarle.

-Ok- contesto Fluttershy, que recordando lo pactado ya no podía retirarse por lo que, sin otra salida viable, se armó de valor y camino lo más decididamente que pudo. Fue un gran intento pues después de unos cuantos de sacar el pecho y mostrar seguridad al caminar hacia donde se encontraba Bright, que se había quedado parado solo esperando su destino, el pánico regreso y solo se quedó parada, avanzando un paso a la vez, como si se estuviera aproximando a una fiera que pudiera destruirla de un solo bocado.

Bright decidió tomar el control de la situación y, no al 100% seguro de lo que hacía, decidió hablarle el primero.

-Hola- saludo el pequeño escritor a la tímida pegaso- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto, pensando que sería mejor hacer como que no sabía nada de aquel par, y en especial de aquella tímida pony que tenía frente a él en esos momentos.

-Mi nombre es Fluttershy- respondió ella, un poco atemorizada por la seguridad del potrillo pero decidida a no mostrar su ya famosa timidez extrema-¿Cuál es el suyo?- pregunto educadamente.

-Me llamo Bright Letters, y no tienes que hablarme tan apropiadamente, o más bien, no debería haberme tomado tanta confianza, perdone señorita- se disculpó un poco apenado, pues una de las cosas que había fijado como reglas suyas era nunca tomar confianza con nadie, pero al parecer la había olvidado al darse cuenta que esta ocasión era un tímida pegaso con la que hablaba, que le ganaba en edad por no más de dos años, mientras que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con sementales hechos y derechos (en la mayoría de los casos).

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso,- contesto la pegaso removiendo un poco de nube con su casco y sonrojándose levemente, mientras miraba fijamente a Bright, un poco menos cohibida –yo fui la que no debió hablarte tan formal.

-Supongo que así te educaron- dijo Bright-, eso demuestra que tienes buena educación, cosa que muchos ponys hoy en día parecen haber olvidado, o simplemente es una parte de la sociedad que ya no se toma con tanta relevancia.- comento el pegaso, mientras que Fluttershy, que había desviado su mirada hacia la casa de Bright, noto de repente la CutieMark de este, y como si fuera una bomba a la que le hubieran prendido la mecha de repente dejo toda su timidez detrás señalando la CutieMark del confundido escritor.

-¡Wow pero si ya tienes CutieMark!- grito la pegaso amarilla, señalando una y otra vez la marca de talento de Bright, al tiempo que saltaba y giraba sobre sí, bastante emocionada y curiosa-. Es un libro pero, ¿qué significa?-

-Significa que soy escritor, no tiene mucho tiempo que lo descubrí, aunque tener dos padres como escritores te da una idea general de que vas a ser, pero he oído que esa regla no es para todos, tu aun no tienes CutieMark, ¿cierto?-

-Nope- contesto Fluttershy-, oye ¿crees que pueda conocer a tus padres?- Bright, un poco sorprendido por la petición debido al carácter tímido que hasta entonces había demostrado la pegaso del que no parecía quedar rastro, y también en cierto nivel preocupado debido a que sus padres podían llegar a ser muy raros cuando se lo proponían y no creía que eso fuera una buena primera impresión, así que tuvo que recurrir a la mentira, que casi nunca le fallaba.

-No lo creo, lo que pasa es que ellos están muy ocupados ahora mismo- le dijo el joven escritor-, tu sabes la mudanza, el reacomodo, y de seguro también han de estar exhaustos.

-¿Y por qué no los ayudamos?- pregunto Fluttershy, dando brinquitos para alcanzar a ver a través de la ventana, quizá olvidando de la emoción que tenía alas y por lo tanto podía volar.

-¡NO!- grito Bright, pero de la emoción la pegaso no pareció notar el aumento de voz, Bright sí que noto su tono de voz, tenía que calmarse-. Lo que pasa es que les gusta hacer las cosas por ellos mismos, de hecho por eso estoy afuera, no me dejaron ayudar- comento el escritor, fingiendo tristeza por no poder ayudar en la reubicación de los muebles de su nueva casa, mientras discretamente miraba de reojo por la ventana revisando que sus padres no los hubieran visto y así pudieran alejarse de la casa sin ninguna molestia.

-Oh que mal- respondió la pegaso amarilla-, supongo que querías mucho ayudar, que mal. ¡Hey se me ocurrió una idea! Porque no vamos con mis padres a mi casa, así podré darte una especie de tour por la ciudad y tu podrás conocerla un poco mejor, ya que eres nuevo por aquí. Además de que podrás conocer mi casa, es un poco más grande que la tuya pero no creo que eso importe mucho - Esa idea no le parecía nada mal a Bright así que decidió aceptar, motivado por el hecho de que la pegaso cían no estaba a la vista.

-Está bien, vamos allá, señorita Fluttershy- dijo con entusiasmo el joven escritor.

-Entonces empecemos por aquí, joven Bright- contesto a su vez la pegaso amarilla, con un tono de elegancia y señalando el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. Así fue como los dos pegasos empezaron a caminar por Cloudsdale, en el "tour guiado" por Fluttershy que de hecho estaba más capacitada de lo que Bright creía para guiar a alguien nuevo en la ciudad; ella conocía todos los lugares importantes, así como los datos interesantes de la ciudad y de los ponys provenientes de Cloudsdale que simplemente brillaron en la historia de Equestria.

Empezaba a caer la noche y Fluttershy ya había llevado al joven escritor por todo el centro de la ciudad e incluso le había mostrado varias opciones educativas, remarcando la gran importancia de la historia de la Real Academia de Pegasos De Cloudsdale, que resultaba ser en la que la pegaso amarilla estudiaba, dato que no se molestó en mencionar al pegaso gris.

-Y para mi último truco- dijo Fluttershy, echándose a correr por lo que Bright tuvo que correr, tomándolo esto de sorpresa pues además no estaba acostumbrado a correr para nada. Al final alcanzo a ver a la pegaso dando la vuelta en la esquina de una calle grande por lo que redujo el paso y espero encontrarla escondida a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando para asustarlo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al doblar la esquina y descubrir una calle de casas grandes y bien decoradas, que en la magnificencia de la noche resaltaban aún más.

Fluttershy le toco la cabeza por detrás de él por lo que se asustó un poco y se volvió rápidamente.

-Hermosa calle, muy buen último truco- alago Bright a la pegaso, esta se sonrojo un poco pero en la oscuridad de la noche no se notaba muy bien, así que el potrillo escritor no se dio cuenta de nada.-Bien, dijiste que iríamos a tu casa, pero es un poco tarde, creo que sería mejor que regresara a mi casa…

-Para nada- lo interrumpió Fluttershy, tomándolo del casco y arrastrándolo por la calle hasta una casa enorme, resaltando sobre las casas más grandes que Bright jamás había visto.

-Oye Fluttershy, de verdad creo que debería irme ahora, mis padres empezaran a preocuparse- el pegaso solo podía imaginarse todas las preguntas que le harían si llegaba a esa hora de la noche, y más si su compañera iba con él. Tenía que encontrar una manera de librarse de ella, pero cómo. -, en realidad no puedo quedarme más, además aun no llegamos a tu casa, y no sé qué tan lejos puede estar. - Volteo a ver a su nueva amiga que estaba sonriendo, ¿por qué estaba sonriendo?

\- ¿Aún no la ves? - dijo Fluttershy, señalando con el casco esa enorme mansión que Bright ya había visto.

-Eres buena bromista, Fluttershy. -sonriendo por la broma Bright miro de nuevo a su amiga, que unos segundos atrás se encontraba alegre, ahora parecía apenada. - No es una broma, ¿cierto? -La pegaso solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado, indicando que no era una broma.

-Ohh- sorprendido, y por alguna extraña razón sumamente desorientado, empezó a perder noción del mundo. Todo le daba vueltas, y sus ojos se hicieron bizcos, cosa que Fluttershy notó.

\- ¿E-Estas bien? -pregunto tímidamente, sin embargo al ver el cuerpo de su amigo caer desmayado al suelo se congelo por unos segundos, paralizada de los nervios; logró serenarse casi inmediatamente y corrió en dirección a su hogar para pedir auxilio.


	2. II

El repentino brillo que sintió en sus parpados aún cerrados conmocionó ligeramente al pequeño Bright, cosa que, segundos después, hizo que finalmente abriera sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de hallarse a sí mismo recostado en un lecho de flores blancas de olor suavemente dulce.

En cuanto hubo recuperado completamente su capacidad visual contemplo ante él un valle que se extendía hasta donde su vista lograba distinguir, y aún más allá. Volteó su mirada hacía todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal del lugar en el que se encontraba, búsqueda que tras unos cuantos segundos resulto infructuosa.

-¿Cómo, por el amor de Celestia, llegue aquí?-pregunto el pequeño pegaso en voz alta-. Y siendo un poco más exigente, ¿DÓNDE CASCOS ESTOY?- exclamo en dirección a la nada. Respiro profundo nuevamente-. Parece que tendré que moverme, supongo que si camino en dirección al Sol tarde o temprano tengo que llegar a algún lugar. Digo, no puedo estar en medio de la nada, ¿o sí?- Parecía estar esperando una respuesta, pues al obtener un solitario silencio como respuesta exclamó a toda voz- ¿O SÍ?- Como la última vez, un pesado silencio de soledad absoluta fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.- Bien, espero no tardar mucho en llegar a donde sea que tenga que llegar-.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al Sol, a paso constante más no muy rápido, sabía que no había necesidad para agotarse tan pronto. Mientras caminaba cosas extrañas pasaban alrededor suyo, repetidas ocasiones observo por el rabillo del ojo como árboles, arbustos, plantas y de vez en cuando unos cuantos charcos de agua aparecían de la nada. Además, cada vez que apartaba la mirada de una dirección, encontraba materializada nueva vegetación; algo que aunque ciertamente lo mantenía desconcertado, nunca lo desconcentro de su meta, misma que cada vez se volvía más difícil de seguir, pues las continuas materializaciones inexplicables estaban convirtiendo el anterior valle completamente despejado en un bosque denso e intrincado.

Totalmente despistado observando toda la nueva vegetación que continuaba creciendo sin control, de repente dejo de sentir el suelo en una de sus patas, perdiendo el equilibrio se precipito de lado hacia un pequeño lago que, de un momento a otro, y como todo lo demás a su alrededor, había aparecido justo en su camino.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Bright, evidentemente molesto por el percance. Salió inmediatamente del agua y se sacudió levemente para tratar de secarse más rápido. Elevo su cabeza para tratar de ubicar el sol y continuar su camino pero solo se encontró con otra sorpresa, ahora el bosque era tan denso que el follaje no dejaba ver el cielo, lo que convertía en algo imposible la tarea de seguir al sol-. ¡Perfecto!- exclamo-, exactamente lo que faltaba, LARGATE SOL, VE A AQUELLA TIERRA EN DONDE TE NECESITEN MÁS DESESPERADAMENTE QUE UN POTRO INDEFENSO, ABANDONADO EN UNA TIERRA INHOSPITA Y EXTRAÑA- grito a todo pulmón en dirección al cielo. Nada paso, por lo que el pequeño pegaso simplemente se dejó caer en el pedazo de tierra sobre el que estaba parado y cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

El pesado silencio que había dominado aquel lugar desde que Bright despertara fue cortado sin previo aviso por una voz aguda, delicada y casi angelical, que sonaba amortiguada, quizá por la flora o quizá por la distancia. El pegaso, que había escuchado aquella voz, emergiendo de la nada, surgiendo como su posible salvadora; corrió hacía donde él creía que provenía el sonido, tropezando en repetidas ocasiones, y cayendo otras tantas, más pronto se quedó sin aliento.

Para su sorpresa, al detenerse a tomar aire, se percató de que la voz provenía de detrás de unos arbustos que estaban justo enfrente de él. Una vez hubo tomado aire, se incorporó y se preparó para encontrarse con aquella voz que melodiosamente le había guiado hacia lo que el creía su salvación, sin embargo, al apartar los arbustos una muy brillante luz casi le funde los ojos, siendo obligado a cerrarlos. Al mismo tiempo empezó a escuchar una voz conocida gritar su nombre en tono de pánico, como si tratara de llamarlo lejos de algún peligro.

-Por favor, abre los ojos- dice la voz quebrada, y Bright obedece, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la cara de Fluttershy a pocos centímetros de la suya, con lágrimas goteando y sus cascos en el pecho del pegaso, como si hubiera estado tratado de ¿reanimarlo? Bright se asustó por un segundo, pero vio también que su amiga estaba mucho más asustada que él y decidió serenarse. Para entonces, la pegaso amarilla notó el cambio en el escritor y su rostro cambia drásticamente de angustia a alivio e incluso, alegría-. ¡Gracias a Celestia estas vivo! No puedo creerlo, grite tu nombre casi por un minuto, también aplique todas las lecciones que he tomado de reanimación, pero no respondías.

-Wow, tranquila amiga Fluttershy- dijo Bright, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama, siendo sorprendido por su amiga, que se le lanza al cuello para abrazarlo.- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el pegaso.

-Bueno, ayer por la noche, cuando estábamos enfrente de mi casa te desmayaste, y como no podía llevarte yo sola adentro tuve que pedir ayuda de mis padres- contó Fluttershy, que en realidad estaba mintiendo, para no decir que ella casi se desmaya también del miedo-. Entre todos te trajimos adentro y decidimos que resultaba mejor que te quedaras por la noche en la casa, mamá no estaba totalmente segura de esto, así que papá fue a preguntarles a tus padres para ver si aprobaban la idea, pero cuando regreso nos contó que los había encontrado dormidos.

-Eso es tan típico de mis padres- dijo Bright, llevándose un casco a la cabeza y golpeándose la frente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Fluttershy, un poco sorprendida por ese tipo de reacción de parte de los padres de cualquier potrillo en absoluto.

-Sí, yo sé que me quieren mucho y todo, pero a veces creo que no se preocupan por mí para nada.- Fluttershy noto como su amigo agacha un poco la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo en realidad sentía, por lo que extendió un casco hasta tocar el de su amigo, cosa que la sonrojo un poco, pero estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en cualquier sentido.

-Yo si me preocupo por ti- dijo la pequeña y tímida pegaso, haciendo que el joven escritor voltee su mirada hacia los ojos de Fluttershy.

Ambos, al mirarse a los ojos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, casi indetectable pero al mismo tiempo imposible de no sentir; los segundos que parecieron horas parecieron indicar que los dos pegasos no debían separar la mirada, y tampoco querían hacerlo; el mundo se había limitado tan solo a los ojos del otro, lo único que importaba era estar ahí, estar juntos, solamente intercambiando la mirada.

-Chicos, el desayuno está listo- se escuchó el grito de la madre de la pegaso, interrumpiendo aquella espontanea escena; separaron la vista y ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Sí, ahora bajamos- respondió la joven con una actitud no tan tímida-, bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, mamá cocina delicioso, estoy segura de que no querrás perdértelo.- Esbozando una sonrisa, Fluttershy, se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo para el desayuno.

Bright aun trataba de entender la razón de aquel incidente; nada lo habría podido preparar, ni aunque pasara por segunda vez.-_Quizá aún soy muy joven_\- pensaba, bastante curioso, pero sin poder llegar a una conclusión; de repente un delicioso aroma empezó a llegar desde la cocina-, vaya mejor dejo esto por el momento, lo que sea que haya de desayuno, huele delicioso- dijo saboreando la comida que aún no veía y notando que por primera vez desde que despertara que estaba realmente hambriento.

Un desayuno extraordinariamente grande después, Bright platicó con los padres de su amiga pegaso, estos preguntaban de su vida y del lugar en el que había estado antes de mudarse a Cloudsdale, así como le cuestionaban sobre la profesión de sus padres.

-Ellos son escritores- contesto Bright, que estaba lleno, y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado un desayuno tan enorme, a pesar de tener bastante hambre en un principio, los manjares preparados por la madre de su nueva amiga eran engañosos, intencionalmente provocándolo a comerse más de lo que jamás había ingerido sin sentirse lleno; solo para, y tan solo unos minutos después de terminado el festín, comenzar a sentir los efectos de su gula, manifestados en un intenso dolor que le impidió moverse de su asiento, aunque no le habían impedido hablar-, han escrito desde que eran potrillos, era algo natural siendo que la escritura es talento familiar desde hace más de lo que cualquiera puede recordar.

-¿Escritores?- pregunto la madre de Fluttershy- Te refieres a escritores de verdad, digo, ¿de eso viven?

-Ehh, si, digo, no son internacionalmente famosos o algo por el estilo, pero vivimos bastante bien, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-respondió el pequeño pegaso, que parecía haber incomodado a la madre de su amiga, pues el rostro de esta lucía de una manera difícil de describir.

-Porque siempre he amado la literatura- contesto emocionada, levantándose de su asiento solo para empezar a describir su gusto. -, todas las locas, fantásticas, y emocionantes aventuras que los igualmente locos pero geniales autores relatan en sus letras, que te cautivan y te envuelven en un manto del que no quieres salir hasta averiguar todos los detalles, quedar inmerso en un universo a veces tan igual, pero tan diferente al nuestro; es fascinante, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la señora madre de Fluttershy, quien se encontraba sobre emocionada, e incluso sorprendiendo a la misma Fluttershy, que no recordaba jamás haberla visto de esa manera. Sin demora, la madre de Fluttershy continuo hablando, sin siquiera haber tomado aire.- Quiero que me acompañes a ver mi colección secreta, estoy segura que te encantará.- Dijo la pegaso, guiñándole un ojo a Bright que cada vez entendía menos.

-Creo que debería acompañarte- dijo la pegaso amarilla, que también había terminado su desayuno, extrañada por el inusual comportamiento de parte de su madre, quien siempre había sido una pony relajada. Ambos se bajaron de su silla, siguiendo a la madre de la pegaso amarilla que se dirigía a la habitación perteneciente al estudio de la casa.-Mi madre jamás había actuado de esa manera, me disculpo por ella.

-No es necesario amiga- respondió Bright en tono tranquilo, mientras, muy lentamente, seguían los pasos de su emocionada guía-, aunque eso indica entonces que vaya que es una fanática de la literatura, ¿Qué tan grande es su colección de libros?

-Ya lo veremos, para ser honesta, nunca he estado en la colección privada de libros de mamá.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Bright, sorprendido en cierta manera.

-La biblioteca familiar es lo suficientemente grande- respondió Fluttershy explicando cómo su fuera lo más obvio del mundo-, nunca he tenido verdadera curiosidad de entrar a la colección privada, además de que yo no soy muy aficionada a leer.-Fluttershy sonrió, al tiempo que el pequeño escritor giro su cara para ver a su amiga. La sonrisa de su amiga pegaso era tan linda que simplemente lo congelaba, lo dejaba inmune, indefenso, le hacía imposible el desviar la mirada de aquella sonrisa, y también le provocaba no querer hacerlo; y en ese momento, y por segunda vez durante esa apacible mañana, el mundo se redujo solamente al rostro del otro. Inmersos en los ojos de cada uno, ambas mentes estaban sincronizadas con un solo pensamiento: "Nunca apartar la vista de la vista de aquel que me ha brindado su amistad".

_-De nuevo esta sensación-_ pensaba Bright-_¿por qué pasa cada que la miro a la cara? Dudo que sea por toda la comida que ingerí hace un rato pero, ¿qué más puede ser?_

_-¿Por qué cada que voltea a verme directo a los ojos siento el deseo de nunca dejar de ver los suyos?-_se cuestiona una igualmente confundida Fluttershy, pero antes de que logren siquiera cruzar una palabra, la madre de Fluttershy da la vuelta y los ve, ambos inmersos en la mirada del otro.

Por un momento, recuerdos de un sentimiento parecido al que posiblemente los jóvenes estuvieran sintiendo regresan repentinamente a la mente de la pegaso, y una sonrisa acude rápidamente a sus labios, al igual que las palabras:- Vamos chicos, ya llegamos a mí Colección Privada.


	3. III

**III**

Las puertas se abren, y ante ellos una sala de pequeño tamaño es revelada que inmediatamente reclama toda la atención del joven escritor. Bright observa al interior, observando cada detalle de la pequeña salita: las paredes de madera la hacen ver como una verdadera biblioteca, y al dar un paso en el interior de la estancia, comprueba también que el suelo está hecho de madera. Camina maravillado, sin poder dejar de mirar las paredes, todas ellas tapizadas de libros y comienza a leer los títulos.

S…señora, usted tiene verdaderas joyas en esta sala ─dice aun sorprendido, incapaz de hablar nada más.

Detrás de él, la potrilla Fluttershy observa con una sonrisa discreta al joven, sonriendo un poco más cada que Bright suelta un sonido de asombro; el entrar a la sala no tiene el mismo efecto que en Bright, siendo ella una buena lectora mas no una fanática de la lectura, claramente sabe valorar un buen libro, pero ella no se maravilla de las reliquias históricas que su madre posee.

Aun mirando maravillado, el potrillo gris no se da cuenta de que la señora se le acerca lentamente con un libro grande y de aspecto misterioso en su lomo.

─Bright, este es mi libro favorito de toda mi colección, un libro que logre rescatar hace años de un incendio, no es ni por asomo tan viejo o tan legendario como muchos de los demás que están aquí pero aun así es mi favorito ─lo deposita suavemente sobre una pequeña mesita de madera y Bright puede apreciar por primera vez el libro en su totalidad.

El libro es un tomo de gran tamaño, con una cubierta hecha al parecer de madera con pequeños detalles de algún material como algodón en color rojo que, a pesar de notarse desgastado, aún conserva su matiz brillante. Sin detenerse a examinar más cuidadosamente el exterior de libro, Bright gira la cubierta abriendo el libro, y es bienvenido por el familiar olor de pergamino viejo y el color amarillento que este toma con el paso de los años; y ahí, escrito con tinta negra, tan negra como el día que fue escrito, en la parte central de la primera página se encuentra el título: "Compendio Poético de Alas y Corazones Para el Equino Enamorado", y unos centímetros debajo la leyenda "Por Finn LeClerk". Al leer esto el joven pegaso queda mudo y retrocede unos cuantos pasos, de lo cual las dos ponys se percatan.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Bright?

─ ¿E…estas bien, Bright? ─pregunta la joven pegaso, acercándose al escritor y tocándolo suavemente con una de sus alas. Bright, que parece distraído por un momento voltea a ver a Fluttershy y sonríe un poco.

─ Si, me encuentro bien, gracias por tu preocupación Fluttershy ─luego voltea a ver a su madre─. S.…señora, ¿c…cómo dice que obtuvo usted este libro? ─la pegaso mira directamente al pequeño y comenta algo curiosa.

─ L…lo rescate de una biblioteca local a la que solía ir cuando era una potrilla, iba con mis padres todas las tardes hasta que un día ardió. N…nadie nunca supo que ocasiono el incendio, y muchos libros de autores muy buenos de la historia de Equestria se perdieron ahí ─la madre se le acerca un poco al pequeño pony, que está muy inmerso en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de esto─ ¿Este libro significa algo para ti? ─el pequeño escritor comienza a buscar en las páginas del libro, desesperadamente, murmurando muy bajo el número de la página en la que se encuentra, eso hasta 340 paginas después…

─ ¡Página 341! ─observa por un momento el texto escrito en el pergamino de la página, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica─ "Y al fin eres mía", mi padre le recita este poema a mi madre cada fecha especial, o cada que se siente especialmente dichoso de tenerla a su lado, según me dice él.

─ ¿T…tu padre? ─la pequeña Fluttershy mira al pequeño escritor, sorprendida por su repentina emoción.

─ ¡Si! Mi padre fue aprendiz del escritor del poema, nunca me contó mucho de él, jamás he oído de este escritor, debe estar retirado, o algo así.

─ Bright, el señor LeClerk murió en el incendio de la biblioteca de mi infancia, junto con todas las copias de este, su único libro ─el chico calma su entusiasmo por un momento, dándose cuenta de la situación.

─ Y…Ya veo, solo, no creo que este tipo haya sido especialmente joven y, no creo tampoco que este haya sido su único libro en la vida ─pasa las paginas lentamente, leyendo fracciones de los poemas contenidos en cada pergamino─, esto no esta escrito por un novicio ─la madre mira a Bright algo confundida, pero sonriente por la insistencia del pequeño.

─ No conozco la historia de su vida, Bright, no podría decirte nada más que lo que ya he dicho: yo adoraba ese libro de pequeña, en especial la primera parte "Entre nubes y cielo", jamás conocí al autor, ni su historia. Aunque, ahora que pienso sobre todo esto, tu padre puede saber más sobre el genio detrás de estos bellos poemas, yo creo que es justo que les demos una visita, y de paso regresas a tu casa, ¿qué te parece?

─ Ehhh, cla…claro ─aún no del todo seguro de la impresión que causarían sus padres en tan finas ponys, intenta ganar más tiempo, sabiendo que el encuentro se vuelve cada vez más inevitable─, pero considero mejor esperar hasta… ¡Después de la hora de la comida! P…para visitarlos ─lentamente se sonroja, al notar el considerable aumento de tono de su voz─ e…es una proposición.

─ ¿Después de la hora de la comida? ─la madre de la pegaso amarilla voltea hacia arriba de un pequeño estante, donde se encuentra localizado un pequeño reloj de aspecto antiguo─ No falta mucho. Está bien, por ahora me parece que puedes quedarte con Fluttershy un rato más, conózcanse más ─le guiña un ojo a su hija, quien percibe la seña y se sonroja de sobremanera, volteando hacia Bright un momento después, habiéndose calmado un poco.

─ Bright, podemos ir a jugar en el cuarto de juegos, ahí hay interminables juguetes ─lentamente se le acerca Bright, quien sigue hundido en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de la posición de la pegaso amarilla, solo habiendo escuchado su voz.

─ Claro Fluttershy, si serías tan amable de guiarme, yo te sigo ─la pegaso sonríe tímidamente comenzando a caminar, con el joven escrito un poco detrás de ella; suben escaleras, una vuelta hacia la izquierda, después de la biblioteca familiar y detrás de una puerta de madera pintada color amarillo claro, el mismo del pelaje de la pegaso, arriban pues a la sala de juegos─. ¡Tara! ─al entrar se para en sus cascos traseros, levantando los delanteros al aire, enseñando a su compañero la habitación─ Aquí hay de todo para jugar, Bright, podemos jugar princesas con mis figuras de las princesas ─camina un poco más, sacando un castillo de juguete bastante grande y una figura de un dragón─, y la princesa Luna, o quizá Celestia, está atrapada en la habitación de la torre más alta ─la pegaso levanta la vista, viendo al joven que se encuentra pensando.

─ Fluttershy, ¿te parece si te cuento una historia? ─la mira con una enorme sonrisa y toma suavemente el muñeco de la princesa Celestia, colocándole la armadura del caballero, que le queda perfecta.


End file.
